Jealous
by Pikatheshipper
Summary: Bianca is a little bit tired of Cheren talking about White all the time. Now, after 2 years of being apart, he does it again. A very long One-shot, Dualrivalshipping , R&R appreciated.


**((A/N : This Fanfic is based off the White 2 / Black 2 games. Sorry if any characters seem Ooc here. Sorry for the long beginning,;;))**

Someone was running up the stairs. No, it was more the one. 3? Bianca turned around to check, and sure enough, she was right. 3 young trainers ran up to the top of the stairs. They all looked so determined, it almost made Bianca nervous. "That must be her!" A boy with spiky dark blue hair called out, stopping as his two companions ran past him towards Bianca. When they stopped, she smiled, took a deep breath, and said " It's sooooo pretty~!"

The two trainers, a boy and a girl, stared at her in disbelief. " I'm Nate! " The boy cried out, clenching his fists and stepping forward. The girl giggled and looked at Bianca. " My name is Rosa. The scenery really is pretty up here." She turned to the railing, looking at all the trees and flying Pokémon. She turned back when Bianca started to speak.

"My name is Bianca!" The blonde smiled. " I'm the assistant of the Pokémon professor – Professor Juniper. I'm supposed to meet – Oh! That's you two! You two are ex-act-ly like what I heard!"

She stepped in front of the Rosa and Nate and bowed. " It's nice to meet you two. I have a very important request to ask both of you! Will you guys help us complete the pokedex?"

"Of course!" The two trainers cried out if unison.

" Thank you so much! Your support will help Professor Juniper's work move forward! And filling up the pokedex is totally fun!" She held out a clear case with 3 pokeballs in it.  
" Ta-daaa~!" She opened the case, puffs of smoke came out as she did. " In here is the Pokémon that will be your partner! "

"I choose first!" Rosa cried out, stepping forward. " I choose Tepig!"

"Then I'll choose Oshawott!"

Bianca's smile grew wider. " You and your Pokémon match perfectly!"

The two trainers picked up their respective pokeballs. " Now that you two got your Pokémon, I'll give you this, too- A pokedex!" Bianca handed Rosa a pink pokedex, and Nate a red one.

" Nice! … What does it do?" Nate asked, looking at the pokedex, then back at Bianca. It was first time seeing a pokedex, of course, he was just becoming a trainer.

"The pokedex is high-tech device that automatically records Pokémon you encounter! So, Professor Juniper wants you to carry this pokedex, visit alot of places, and meet all Pokémon in the Unova region!"

" Thank you!" Rosa bowed and headed back towards the staircase. Nate bowed as well and followed her, only for both of them to be met by someone they somewhat forgot.

Hugh.

" Heeeey! How long are you two planning on keeping me, anyway?! " Without letting them answer, he followed with another question. " Hey, What's that?"He pointed to the items in Nate's arms. " That's your partner, huh? My sister already told you this , but, take really really good care of your Pokémon, got I- What's that your holding there?"

Bianca stepped in , walking towards the two boys and girl. " It's a pokedex!"

Hugh went quiet for a few seconds, the stepped in front of Bianca " Please give me a pokedex too!"

He looked down. " I want to get stronger. If I get a pokedex, I can learn more about Pokémon…That'll make me tougher, right?"

Bianca, stunned and confused, tilted her head. " Um…Who are you again?"

Rosa stifled a giggle. _Poor Hugh, he must be embarrassed!_

Hugh blushed. " I'm Hugh! I'm gonna travel Unova with my Pokémon partner in order to search for something very important!"

Bianca thought about it for a few seconds. " Well…OK! I don't really get it, but going on a journey is always good!"

Rosa stifled another giggle. _She doesn't get it…?_

"And it just so happens that I have another pokedex on me! The more, the merrier~!"

Hugh said his thanks while Nate and Rosa headed down the stairs.

" Wait! Nate, let's see how good of a trainer you really are!" Hugh stepped in front of Nate.

" You can't do that Hugh! We just became trainers. Do you think that's fair? " Rosa said, looking at her two friends.

" Of course it is, Rosa!" Hugh replied, then turned to Nate. " Now, let's start! I'll use the Snivy I raised from an egg!"

- Skipping battle because author is lazy, Nate wins /dies/ -

" I lost… This is different from battling with wild Pokémon, isn't it? Well, whatever. I'm just happy to know you're a trainer I can count on. I'm heading off first. Get stronger!" He turned to Rosa. " You too, Rosa, you're next!" And he was off.

Bianca walked up next to Nate. " Both Pokémon did their best!" She glanced at his pokeball. " But this one is still weak, so battle with it and make it stronger! "

Nate grinned. " I will!"

"All righty, let's go make your Pokémon better at the Pokémon center! It's a place that heals your pokemon fast after a battle!"

- Later cuz laziness I beauty and this fanfic is about Bianca and Cheren OTL . Bianca teaches Nate (and Rosa) how to catch pokemon, they meet Alder , blah blah Cheren battles Rosa first , And Rosa wins -

"Rosa, I'm glad that you were my first gym challenger even though I lost. Please accept this." He handed the donut haired girl a gym badge, the basic badge. Rosa cheered and put the badge in her badge case. She won her first gym battle, she was proud.

" You should collect all the gym badges in Unova, Rosa. It helps fill up your pokedex, too." He sighed . " Two years ago, Pokedex in hand, I left on a journey with my friends…." He went quiet.

Rosa stared at him for a few seconds and the left the gym / trainer school.

" Heeeyyy~!" A familiar blonde ran up to Rosa, smiling and waving. " How did it go? How was your battle with the gym leader?" Her eyes were full of excitement for the new trainer.

Rosa grinned and held up the basic badge. " I won!"

Bianca's smile grew wider. Rosa reminded her of White, one of her closest friends and rival when she was a trainer. " That's amazing! And you just started your journey."

She turned to the gym. "Still…That Cheren…" She turned back to Rosa.

" Bianca!" The school doors opened and Cheren came out. " It's been two years, hasn't it?"

" Oh wow!" Bianca's face turned a bright red. She turned shakily towards Cheren. " W-what's up?"

" I thought it would be a good idea to register each other on the Xtransciever!" He stepped down the stairs and held out his hand, Rosa placed her Xtransciever in it. He entered his information in her Xtransciever , then handed it back to her." Now you can call me anytime on the Xtransciever."

"M-Me too!" Bianca cried out, and took Rosa's Xtransciever. After she handed it back, " I registered Professor Juniper in it too!"

The Xtransciever started ringing.

Rosa answered and Bianca, Cheren and a stranger's face came up on the screen. The woman introduced herself as Professor Juniper .

After telling Rosa a few more things, the trainer left, leaving Bianca and Cheren alone.

" Bianca…" Cheren stepped towards said blonde, and she took a step back, her face turning red once again.

" I-It really has been a while, hasn't it, C-Cheren?"

Cheren nodded, then asked. " Any sign of White?"

Bianca bit her lip. _Back when White was around, she was all Cheren could talk about. Her achievements, how she did things that I couldn't even dream of , how much stronger she was, everything was just White White White. It's still the same. What about me? I did something good too, Cheren. Why won't you see?_

" No, I haven't! But I really miss her, though!" She tried to keep her normal happy attitude. It wasn't a lie, she did indeed miss her friend, but it wasn't exactly the truth either.

" That's too bad." Cheren sighed.

" Yeah… So, Cheren! Having fun as a gym leader?"

Cheren nodded. " How is being a assistant professor coming along?"

Bianca smiled. "It's great!"

Cheren smiled as well but didn't say anything.

" Um…How about we go up to the lookout and talk there? I really want to catch up."

Cheren nodded. " Sure."

_This…is kind of awkward._

Bianca shifted uncomfortably, next to Cheren on a bench._ I made it awkward, I'm sure of it!_

She glanced at Cheren , who was looking at her. She squeaked and looked away.

"Bianca, are you OK?"

"O-Of course! I was just thinking about how much you changed in two years, that's all!"

" You changed a lot, too." He smiled.

" M-Me?! No!" She shook her head quickly, her face getting redder.

" You really did." He chuckled. " I remember when you didn't know what you wanted to do…But now, look at you."

Bianca blushed harder.

" But , you know, White changed faster than us. She became the Unova champion a short while after she started her journey! That's amazing!" He looked up at the sky.

Bianca frowned. " Yeah…" _He's gonna start going on about White again, huh? You did a good job too, Cheren. You're a gym leader!_

She realized that she was crying and looked down.__

"….Are you crying?" He tilted his head to see her face, but she took her hat off and used to cover it.

" Uh-uh." She shook her head.

"You are."

" I'm not!" She let out a muffled cry.

" You're going to suffocate like that." He reached for her arm and tugged on it.

" Wouldn't it be better that way?! Maybe if I disappear –

" Don't say that!"

Bianca hiccupped. She looked up from her hat. Cheren was glaring at her.

" This is about White, isn't it?!"

Bianca's eyes widened then went back to normal size. " N-no."

"Don't lie."

" I'm not!" She cried out. " I'm not crying, I'm not lying, I'm not anything!"

" You are something!" Cheren yelled. " You're my best friend! Closer than White, or Black!"

Bianca's eyes widened once again. Her heart was thudding, Cheren was panting, it was almost suffocating. _Closer than __**White **__or Black…?_

Cheren sighed and let go of her arm. " Sorry for yelling at you.."

" N-no, it's fine." Bianca replied, putting her hat back on.

" You really are my best friend. My closest friend."

"Maybe we'll be more that later on." Bianca laughed, the looked at Cheren to see his expression.

Cheren looked at her and smiled. " Yeah, Maybe."

**(( A/N :Constructive criticism is fine, flames are not. ))**


End file.
